1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio telecommunication apparatus mounted on a mobile body such as an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
An automobile radio communication apparatus is available as one means for constituting a communication network including a mobile body.
Recently, such a radio communication apparatus has been rapidly spread and has become popular. However, the charge rate of this apparatus is considerably higher than that of a normal wire telephone. For this reason, a demand has arisen for means for managing the call charge of a radio telephone during speech communication and preventing wasteful, long speech communication.